Love Is Sweet
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Love is sweet and so is friendship. In Sugar Rush, it's both. When Swizzle encounters Adorabeezle on a rainy night in Sugar Rush, who knew that they would meet by fate? Rated M for later chapters. Pairings: Winter Swirl, Pumpkin Pop, and Vanilla Butter. Takes place before the reset. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

One night in Sugar Rush, a swirl pop-themed racer was in the Sugar Rush Market, shopping for groceries. He was one to wait until the last minute to do his grocery shopping.

His mind was everywhere as his blue rain boots squeaked across the tile floors of the market. It was indeed raining outside, and that was the reason he was wearing a green rain slicker, a rain hat that was styled like his Unicorn Pop beanie, and his cobalt blue rain boots. The boy, who was named Swizzle Malarkey, was pondering over the cereal choices in the cereal aisle.

"Hmmmm...Trix or Froot Loops?" he wonders as he looks at the two cereal boxes. "Ehhh, I'll get both. Why not?" he says to himself as he puts both boxes into the grocery cart he was pushing.

He finishes his shopping and pays for his groceries, then he walks out into the cold lemonade rain, wondering where he parked his kart. "Now where did I park my kart?" Swizzle asks himself as he walks through the rain-covered parking lot. "Ah, here it is." He says as he spots the Tongue Twister and loads his groceries into the trunk. He starts his kart and drives home.

* * *

As he drives, he notices a girl walking down the chocolate cobblestone sidewalk. Swizzle stops his kart for a brief second to try and figure out who the girl is. She has a black waist-length braid, and she's wearing black rain boots with her Rocket Pop-themed jacket and rain hat, carrying a red umbrella while carrying at least three bags of Bomb Pops, Push-Ups, and creamsicles. She was also a bit afraid of dropping the bags.

"Hey, young lady, you need some help? You look like you could use it." Swizzle says as he steps out of his kart.

"Oh, thank you!" the girl says, smiling as Swizzle helps load the bags into the back of his kart. "You have a name?"

"My name's Swizzle Malarkey. What's yours?" Swizzle asks the girl, who's got a pink blush running across her face.

"My name is Adorabeezle Winterpop. I'm one of your race-mates, remember?" Adorabeezle replies, climbing into Swizzle's kart.

"Oh, yeah...Well, would you like a ride home? I was just heading home myself." Swizzle suggests to Adorabeezle. "It would save you the trouble of walking home in this weather."

"I would love a ride home. It's very nice of you to offer." Adorabeezle says, smiling. "Swizzle, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Not really, why?" Swizzle asks as he starts his kart.

"Well, I've had my eye on you forever. None of the other guys are all that attractive and you seemed to stand out from the crowd. I invent and you do your own stunts, and you seem to do your own thing all the time. And you being the 'ladies man' of Sugar Rush, you seem to hang with a lot of girls." Adorabeezle says, blushing.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Beezle, the girls I hang out with are nothing compared to you. Sure, Minty and Sticky are nice, but you are by far the cutest. You are quite an impressive racer, and your inventions are awesome. I never knew you were an inventor before and I never knew you were so cute." Swizzle says, smiling. "I really like you, Beezle."

"I really like you, too, Swizz." Adorabeezle says, smiling back.

"Well, I should get you home. It's quite late." Swizzle asks Adorabeezle, who nods and smiles.

Swizzle drives up to Adorabeezle's house which is an upside-down Rocket Pop with the stick pointing up into the air.

"Well, here we are. Your house." Swizzle says, smiling. "I guess I'll see you on the track tomorrow, Miss Winterpop."

"I guess you will. Since Vanellope generated the racers for tomorrow because of the rain, we both made tomorrow's roster. I only hope this rain lets up before then." Adorabeezle says, smiling and grabbing her bags.

Swizzle smiles. "I hope so, too. Oh, would you be interested in going to Soda Stream Falls with me after tomorrow's roster race?"

"I'd be delighted, Swizz. Thanks again for the ride home." Adorabeezle says, smiling and kissing Swizzle on the cheek. "You're quite sweet."

"You're welcome, Beezle. I'll see you tomorrow." Swizzle says as he climbs into his kart and drives away.

* * *

As soon as Swizzle arrives home, he grabs his groceries from the trunk of his kart and walks up to his front door, unlocking it.

He walks into his house, takes off his rain gear, and puts away his groceries. Just as he puts away his cereal, there's a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Swizzle asks himself as he walks up to the front door and opens it. "Oh, hey, Gloyd! What's up?"

"Nothing much, really. You said I could come over tonight, remember?" Gloyd tells Swizzle as he steps into Swizzle's house.

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that..." Swizzle says, still thinking about the night's events.

"What's up, Swizz? You look like you're in love..." Gloyd says as he turns on the TV and switches it to an episode of "Friends", taking off his shoes.

"Well, if you must ask, I encountered a girl on my way home from the market." Swizzle tells Gloyd. "You want anything to drink?"

"Orange soda, if you have any. And what do you mean you encountered a girl?" Gloyd replies, a bit shocked.

"Well, I saw she was struggling with some groceries of her own, so I offered to help her and I gave her a ride home." Swizzle says, getting an orange soda for Gloyd and a blue cream soda for himself.

"Who is this girl you saw?" Gloyd asks Swizzle, cracking open his orange soda.

"Well, does the name Adorabeezle Winterpop ring a bell?" Swizzle asks Gloyd.

"Yeah, it does, as a matter of fact. So, are you and Beezle a 'thing' now?" Gloyd asks, taking a sip of his soda.

"Not really, but we're going to Soda Stream Falls tomorrow, and we'll see how it goes. We might become a 'thing' then." Swizzle says as he sits on the couch and opens his soda. "But for now, we're just friends."

"Admit it, you love her, dude. You've been blushing ever since you let me in." Gloyd says, looking at Swizzle.

"I won't admit it!" Swizzle says defensively. "She's just a girl I helped, nothing more! I asked her to hang out with me..."

"You know, she might think you're taking her out on a date or something..." Gloyd replies.

"You think so, dude?" Swizzle asks him.

"I don't know, but it's best to prepare for this kind of thing." Gloyd tells him. "I'll help you."

"Thanks, dude." Swizzle says, smiling.

The two boys then stop talking as their show begins on TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is Sweet- Chapter 2

The next day, Swizzle wakes up and gets dressed, thinking about all the events of the night before. It wasn't unusual that he met a girl on his way home from the market. It wasn't unusual that she needed his help. And now, Swizzle thinks Adorabeezle might mistake their hang-out time at Soda Stream Falls for an actual date.

"Mod, what did I get myself into?" Swizzle asks himself as he toasts some blueberry Pop-Tarts. "I asked her to hang out with me. Now she thinks this might be more than hanging out..."

The swirl pop racer eats his breakfast, drinks a tropical fruit breakfast smoothie, then grabs his kart keys and drives off to the track, his thoughts trying to catch up with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Adorabeezle's house, she's getting ready for the day, putting on her boots and winter hat.

"Why do I get this feeling that I might be going on a _date_ with Swizz instead of hanging out with him?" she asks herself. "I agreed to hang out with him, but now I keep thinking that this might be a date...ugh..." she says, holding her head for a brief moment before gathering herself together.

"Keep it together, Beezy..." Adorabeezle says to herself. "He's just a guy...a guy who likes you..."

She then grabs her kart keys and starts the Ice Rocket, driving off to the track with her racing thoughts.

* * *

At the Royal Raceway, the seven other racers on the day's roster, which were Minty, Snowanna, Rancis, Crumbelina, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Gloyd; had their karts in park, and were talking or making pre-race adjustments to their karts. It was then that Gloyd spots Swizzle pulling up and parking his kart in the second position on the track, then Adorabeezle shows up, parking her kart in the fourth position on the track.

Both Swizzle and Adorabeezle walk over to the group, who stop what they're doing.

"Well, look at this..." Minty says, smirking.

"About time Swizz took a shinin' to somebody!" Rancis says, looking in his mirror.

"Guys, we're not dating!" Swizzle says. "We're only friends!"

"Are you sure? Because you're blushing pretty red there..." Crumbelina says, giggling.

"Yeah! Are you in love with her, Swizz?" Jubileena asks the swirl pop boy.

"No, I'm not! I told you we were just friends!" Swizzle says, storming over to his kart. "I won't admit it! Because I am NOT IN LOVE with her!"

The seven racers laugh as Swizzle covers his face with his jacket. Adorabeezle just starts crying, a bit shocked by Swizzle's outburst.

Soon, the arcade starts opening, and the first quarter alert of the day sounds. The racers get into position on the selection screen, and lets the race day begin.

* * *

Throughout the day, Adorabeezle starts to think about what the other racers said to Swizzle, and how Swizzle yelled at them about how they weren't dating.

"Maybe he doesn't like me in that way..." Adorabeezle says, sniffling. "Maybe he just really wanted to be friends...or maybe he just wants to keep our relationship private from the other racers. Either way, I feel hurt."

During a break in the races that day, Swizzle comes up to Adorabeezle.

"Beezypop, you look like you've been crying...is something wrong?" Swizzle asks her.

"The way you acted this morning before the arcade opened is what made me upset. Why did you yell at our fellow racers like that?" Adorabeezle asks him.

"I really want to keep our relationship a secret from the others, and I was being a bit too defensive there. I admit that I love you, and everyone gangs up on me getting me to admit my love for you, but I won't, even though it's eating me up inside." Swizzle explains, a bit ashamed of the way he acted.

"Oh, I see...but tell me the truth. Do you love me, or are you only pretending?" Adorabeezle asks Swizzle.

"I love you, Beezypop." Swizzle says, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Nobody else needs to know that I really love you."

And with that, the two racers go back to their karts, still thinking about their relationship.


End file.
